La fin d'une idylle ?
by Pouki26
Summary: Yuya quitte Kyo. Comment va réagir ce dernier? Qu'adviendra-t-il de nos deux héros?


**Hello! Après ma fic "_un gentil petit ange et un grand méchant démon"_, je reviens à mon écriture habituelle. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires sur cette histoire quelque peu étrange.**

**Voici mon nouvel OS, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Aurait-il dû montrer davantage ses sentiments ? Tenter de sortir de son mutisme pour exprimer par des mots simples qu'il refusait de la perdre ? Qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour rester lui-même, pour se sentir vivant ? Ou alors seulement exercer sur elle une pression telle que si elle décidait de le quitter elle en paierait le prix fort ? Il avait eu le choix. Même le chantage aurait pu être une carte maitresse dans ce jeu de la séparation. Quelle chance de survie avait-elle sans lui à ses côtés ? Certainement aucune. Il aurait pu prendre une décision, franchir le mur imposé par la belle et réagir dans la seconde… Mais non, Kyo n'avait rien fait. Il était resté silencieux, comme une statue de marbre quand Yuya lui avait appris la nouvelle : elle refusait de poursuivre son voyage avec lui, tout était terminé.

Il n'avait pas posé la moindre question, il n'en n'avait pas eu l'utilité d'ailleurs. La chasseuse de prime avait parlé d'une voix posée et assurée, le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans trace d'émotion apparente sur le visage. Elle avait été parfaitement claire ne cherchant nullement à tourner autour du pot : Kyo se fichait d'elle et de ses envies, et ce ne serait assurément pas une fatalité pour lui que de continuer son errance seul, sans personne à ses côtés pour le déranger, pour le ralentir. Elle avait bien entendu poursuivi son discours en lui répétant une fois de plus qu'il n'était qu'un pervers alcoolique, idiot, froid et distant, mais par-dessus tout, elle lui avait reproché son manque de dialogue. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir converser avec lui, échanger comme un vrai couple, mais elle avait toujours connu Kyo ainsi, parlant peu et restant mystérieux. Elle avait pourtant vraiment insisté sur ce point, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faite. Mais le vrai problème était autre. Il ne subsistait aucunement dans les silences lourds et pesants de Kyo. Ils en avaient tous deux consciences. Pourtant…

La jeune femme était depuis bien longtemps habituée au mutisme de Kyo, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de mots pour le comprendre, ses regards et ses gestes parlant pour lui. Dans ses yeux, elle y lisait la valeur de sa propre vie, l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui. Dans ses bras, elle ressentait toute l'étendu de son affection pour elle, les sentiments dans lesquels ils baignaient tous deux. Mais une ombre planait, menaçante comme un ciel d'orage depuis quelques temps. Après cinq ans de voyage à travers le monde, se complaisant à être ensemble, ne vivant que l'un pour l'autre, elle avait finalement réalisé qu'elle souhaitait bien plus que cela. Elle désirait une autre vie, un nouveau départ, peut-être de goûter à la joie de devenir mère, de regarder grandir son enfant et de le voir s'épanouir dans le regard de son père. Mais avant toute chose, elle avait ce besoin vital, ce désir incessant et oppressant d'entendre Kyo lui confesser son amour, de l'entendre murmurer ces quelques mots qui auraient donné un véritable sens à sa vie, une autre direction vers laquelle se tourner, un espoir… Mais c'était sans compter sur l'orgueil d'un certain démon qui ne pouvait se résoudre à s'abaisser à dire des choses aussi insignifiantes et ridicules. Cela aurait profondément marqué sa faiblesse, son talon d'Achille. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Si Yuya n'avait jamais soufflé mot de ses envies ni de ses désirs, son changement de comportement, ses sautes d'humeur n'avaient cependant pu échapper à l'œil de l'expert. Kyo n'était pas dupe, il connaissait parfaitement les raisons qui poussaient la belle à se conduire de la sorte, il comprenait également sa frustration, mais seule sa fierté de samouraï l'empêchait de rassurer sa compagne en lui soufflant un « je t'aime » qui aurait pu tout changer, tout arranger. Il avait espéré que nuit après nuit, lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour, l'étreinte de ses bras suffirait à lui prouver ses sentiments, lui montrer qu'elle seule comptait, mais à en croire par la situation du moment, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. Il s'était totalement planté.

- Adieu Kyo ! C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent.

Yuya avait eu tout juste le temps de tourner les talons afin de cacher les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Elle avait soigneusement contrôlé ses pas, s'empêchant de courir, désirant rester maitresse d'elle-même jusqu'au bout. Elle aussi avait sa fierté. Elle avait eu toutefois un mal fou à contrôler le tremblement de son corps et calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Kyo ne pouvait plus la voir, elle se lança dans une course effrénée manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises, un torrent de larmes roulant sur ses joues. Seul le désespoir et la colère lui permettait de courir avec autant d'acharnement. Elle ne plierait que lorsque son cœur ne supporterait plus la cadence. En attendant, il fallait qu'elle mette le plus de distance entre elle et lui.

Si Kyo ne pouvait lui apporter le bonheur auquel elle aspirait tant, alors il n'y avait plus rien à attendre de cet homme. De toute façon, elle était certaine qu'il n'avait jamais rien compris, rien vu de ses besoins, de ses souhaits… Elle préférait encore partir plutôt que de vivre auprès de lui, souffrant jour après jour de son refus de lui offrir ce dont elle rêvait. Depuis leur rencontre, elle s'était donnée corps et âme à lui, supportant ses qualités autant que des défauts, oh combien nombreux, heureuse d'être la seule à le comprendre et l'avoir percé à jour. Elle l'avait encouragé et soutenu dans chacun de ses combats, ne perdant jamais espoir. Mais elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'en retour Kyo lui ouvre son cœur et la comprenne comme elle le comprenait. Mais à quoi bon en demander autant ? Il n'avait jamais été doué dans ce domaine, et ça n'allait certainement pas changer maintenant. Le mieux à faire à présent, était de tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ne soit trop vieille pour trouver l'homme qui lui apporterait ce dont elle avait tant manqué auprès de l'enfant démon.

Kyo n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, et il restait planté là, ses yeux rouges fixant l'orée du bois dans lequel sa compagne venait de disparaitre. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour la retenir ? Jusqu'où sa maudite fierté l'emporterait-il ? Il fit quelques pas s'enfonçant doucement dans la forêt et se laissa glisser contre un arbre, sa pipe à la bouche. Il ferma les yeux, expulsa quelques volutes de fumée et laissa ses pensées vagabonder réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de Yuya. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre elle finirait par le mettre au pied du mur, mais il avait était à cent mille lieux de s'imaginer qu'elle le ferait avec autant de désinvolture. Surpris, il l'avait dévisagé comme jamais auparavant, à la recherche du moindre signe de peur, d'hésitation, de tristesse, d'une quelconque once d'émotion qui aurait pu trahir ses paroles et sa décision, mais rien. Elle avait su parfaitement cacher ses sentiments ses yeux reflétant la force de son caractère et sa sentence irrévocable. Etait-ce dû à son influence ? Lui qui ne laissait jamais rien paraitre, qui se contentait d'afficher en permanence un visage impassible où même un sourire ne perçait pas. Après toutes ces années à ses côtés, Yuya avait subi l'implacable tempérament du démon se laissant peu à peu imbiber par son aspect froid et rigide. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même de se retrouver dans cette situation. Toutefois, il n'était nullement prêt à se passer de la seule et unique femme qu'il avait appris à aimer et respecter.

Un sourire fugace passa sur les lèvres de Kyo. Yuya ne pouvait pas avoir fuie si loin, il l'a retrouverait bien assez vite. Mais avant toute chose, il avait besoin de se reposer un peu, en profiter pour dormir. Du moins était-ce son excuse pour ne pas s'avouer qu'il ne cessait de penser à la chasseuse de prime et à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Son esprit repassait en boucle le visage innocent de sa compagne. Yuya s'était comportée de manière étrange ces dernières semaines, lançant de temps à autre quelques phrases anodines à propos d'enfants et de famille. Kyo l'avait aperçu à maintes reprises contempler avec mélancolie de jeunes parents tenir leur enfant dans les bras. Il n'avait eu alors de cesse de faire semblant de ne rien voir s'enfermant dans un mutisme encore plus profond qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'offrir à la jeune femme ce dont elle rêvait : un bébé. Il avait toujours eu horreur des gosses et de leurs pleurs incessants. Pourtant, il savait, tout au fond de lui, qu'il aimerait sincèrement l'enfant que Yuya pourrait mettre au monde. Tout simplement parce que la jeune femme représentait tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher sur cette Terre. Mais serait-il capable de s'occuper d'un gamin ? S'il héritait d'un garçon cela pourrait aller, il pourrait lui apprendre à se battre, à devenir le plus fort après lui, mais une fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de ça ? Il soupira, rejetant la tête en arrière. Bof, peut-être que ça ne serait pas si mal non plus. Il faudrait juste espérer qu'elle n'hériterait pas du côté chiant de sa mère. Cette réflexion eut le mérite de lui arracher un nouveau sourire.

Parfaitement détendu et serein quand à la suite des événements, il pressa légèrement son tenrô qu'il ne lâchait jamais et se leva. Il avait une chasseuse de prime à retrouver et il allait lui faire payer très cher d'avoir cru qu'elle pouvait le quitter de cette façon. Il y avait toujours des conséquences aux actions menées sans réfléchir… Quelle idiote ! Avait-elle oublié à qui elle avait à faire ?

Il lui fallu à peine quelques heures pour la retrouver. Il esquissa un demi-sourire en la découvrant assise contre un arbre le regard rivé sur le cours d'eau s'écoulant tout près d'elle. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, il pouvait apercevoir ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées, les cheveux défaits, le kimono de travers. Même s'il n'y avait rien de séduisant dans ce spectacle, Kyo en fut cependant ravi et… soulagé. Yuya était partie la tête haute, ne laissant rien voir de son désarroi ni de sa peine. N'importe qui aurait pensé qu'elle ne ressentait rien face à l'abandon de son amant, que tout cela lui était parfaitement égal. Même Kyo avait failli se faire avoir. C'est pourquoi, il était bel et bien soulagé de voir la jeune femme dans cet état, les bras croisés sur ses jambes, le regard perdu. Elle avait pleuré pour lui, à cause de lui.

Lorsqu'il se décida à faire un pas dans sa direction, un grondement si fit entendre. Un orage se préparait, il n'était pas loin. Le temps avait viré au gris depuis quelques jours sans pour autant apporter d'eau. Un éclair déchira alors le ciel et quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber aussitôt dispersées par le vent qui se levait. Sans prêtait la moindre attention aux éléments qui semblaient vouloir se déchainer peu à peu, le démon continua sa lente progression vers Yuya qui n'avait quand à elle pas fait le moindre mouvement. La pluie martelait son visage déformé par le chagrin, mais elle s'en moquait bien. Une rafale pourrait l'emporter qu'elle ne lutterait pas pour sa survie. Sans Kyo, plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle pouvait bien mourir.

Nouvel éclair puis l'éclat. Yuya sursauta se relevant brusquement. La foudre n'était pas tombée loin. Elle ne devait pas rester là, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Toutefois, elle hésita. Ne venait-elle pas de se dire à l'instant qu'elle pouvait bien disparaitre de cette Terre, que plus rien n'avait d'importance ? A en juger par son état d'esprit contradictoire, elle ne savait plus quoi faire ? Vivre ou mourir ? Sans même se rendre compte du regard vermeil posé sur elle, elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux humides se plaquant de part et d'autre de son visage. Que devait-elle faire ? Où pouvait-elle bien aller ? De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent se confondant aux gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle souffla alors le prénom de Kyo, et, comme dans un rêve, cru entendre la voix de ce dernier lui répondre. Elle émit un petit rire étouffé, se moquant d'elle-même. Voilà qu'elle croyait entendre des voix maintenant. Elle était plus atteinte qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Planche à pain !

Yuya releva brusquement la tête certaine cette fois-ci de ne pas se tromper. Elle lança un coup d'œil circulaire et accrocha presqu'aussitôt le regard rougeoyant de Kyo qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Kyo ! Hurla-t-elle !

Elle se tourna vers lui osant quelques pas dans sa direction.

- Kyo ! Répéta-t-elle plus doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sans répondre, le visage impassible, Kyo s'approcha d'elle laissant ses yeux la détailler des pieds à la tête. Elle n'était pas sexy pour un sou dans cet état lamentable, les cheveux plaqués, le kimono sale, le visage dévasté par les larmes. Mais le vêtement collait tant et si bien à sa peau qu'il dessinait à la perfection les courbes de son corps laissant entrapercevoir une poitrine bien plus savoureuse et tentante qu'à l'époque de leur voyage en Terre Mibu. Dieu qu'il avait envie d'elle mais ce n'était pas le moment. Quand il fut presqu'à sa hauteur il remarqua ses genoux blessés. Etait-elle tombée ? Il était certain que oui, qu'une fois qu'il ne l'avait plus eu dans son champ de vision, elle s'était très probablement lâchée et mise à courir ne sachant quelle direction prendre.

- Fille stupide ! Lâcha-t-il en soupirant et se baissant sur elle pour la soigner.

Yuya l'observait sans rien dire, dans l'incapacité de bouger. Etait-ce un rêve ou était-ce la réalité ? Est-ce que Kyo se tenait vraiment devant elle ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Elle comprit que tout ceci était bien réel quand il se redressa et planta son regard de sang dans le sien. Un regard implacable qui la fit tressaillir. Le frisson glacé qui lui parcouru l'échine n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la pluie qui déferlait sur eux avec force.

L'orage grondait, de plus en plus proche. Les éclairs parsemaient le ciel de brillantes couleurs argent et doré. Mais Kyo aussi bien que Yuya n'y prêtait la moindre attention, trop accaparés par leur regard rivé l'un à l'autre.

Face à l'habituelle taciturnité de Kyo, Yuya refusa également de parler et décida de conserver le silence aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Il pouvait la fixer autant qu'il le voulait, elle ne prononcerait pas un seul mot. Elle lui avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Elle n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'il l'a retrouve. Mais s'il était là maintenant devant elle, c'était certainement parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Eh bien qu'il parle ou qu'il s'en aille.

Finalement, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard de feu, la jeune femme se détourna mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Kyo qui l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua contre lui.

- Ecoute-moi bien planche à pain car je ne te le dirai pas deux fois !

Il n'y avait rien d'amical dans la voix de Kyo, mais elle n'était pas non plus agressive. Il avait ce ton qu'il aimait à employer quand il voulait être sur de se faire comprendre car il y avait des choses qu'il n'aimait pas à répéter. Yuya leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, ignorant les tourbillons de vent qui s'élevaient tout autour d'eux. Son cœur s'accéléra progressivement dans sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et elle tentait maladroitement de contrôler sa respiration devenue subitement plus rapide. Cependant, elle se refusa à tout espoir, Kyo l'avait si souvent déçu. Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

- Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens ! Je ne permettrai à aucun autre homme de poser la main sur toi.

Yuya expira, excédée par ses propos. Elle les avait déjà maintes et maintes fois entendus. Combien de fois lui avait-il répété qu'elle était sa propriété ? Pas sa femme non, mais sa chose. N'avait-il toujours pas compris ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle avait eu raison de ne pas y croire. Elle voulut se dégager mais l'étreinte de Kyo se fit plus ferme.

- Où crois-tu aller ?

Elle préféra ne pas répondre. Un long silence s'installa alors entre eux, les secondes s'égrenant à la vitesse des minutes quand un nouvel éclair s'abattit tout près d'eux. De peur, Yuya trembla dans les bras de son compagnon et s'accrocha à lui cherchant d'instinct la sécurité. C'est ce moment que Kyo choisit pour passer une main derrière sa tête cherchant farouchement ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser furieux qui alarma davantage la jeune femme et grogna à son oreille.

- Je t'aime planche à pain ! Tu m'entends ?

Yuya tressaillit et son cœur se mit à défaillir. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Si tu veux absolument un gosse, arrange-toi pour que ce soit un garçon ! Enchaina Kyo rapidement comme s'il ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps d'ingérer ses paroles.

Alors ainsi, Kyo avait parfaitement compris ses sentiments. Elle qui pensait qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de lire dans son cœur, elle s'était lourdement fourvoyée. Depuis combien de temps avait-il pris conscience de ses désirs ? Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien fait pour apaiser sa peine de le voir jour après jour si distant alors qu'il savait ? Elle pressa timidement les mains contre sa poitrine pour le repousser. Elle avait besoin de lire dans ses yeux.

- Kyo ! Souffla-t-elle. Comment ? Je veux dire…

Yuya ne parvenait à trouver ses mots. Le regard de Kyo braquait sur elle n'arrangeait rien. Il se contentait de la fixer sans rien dire, les bras le long du corps, immobile. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charisme et sa beauté naturelle. A travers ses longs cils, elle percevait ses prunelles l'a dévorer, comme si elles la transperçaient de part en part. Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de les soutenir davantage. Elle se sentait troublée, désorientée. Que venait-elle de poser comme question déjà ? Ah oui ! Pourquoi Kyo n'avait jamais rien dit ? Elle hésita à reformuler sa demande mais choisit de s'abstenir. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Il s'agissait de Kyo après tout, si mystérieux, si arrogant… si KYO ! Elle réalisa alors à quel point cela avait dû être pénible pour lui de lui confesser ces mots, de trouver la force de se dévoiler, lui qui ne s'exprimait jamais que par des gestes. Il avait fallu qu'il soit sur le point de la perdre pour qu'enfin il daigne ouvrir la bouche et exprimer ses sentiments. Consciente de ses efforts, elle releva la tête et lui accorda ce sourire qu'elle n'offrait qu'à lui, que lui seul était capable de lui inspirer.

- Merci, Kyo !

Cependant, le silence et le manque de réaction du démon inquiéta Yuya. Il continuait à l'observer sans jamais détourner un seul instant le regard, ses yeux brillant d'une lumière énigmatique.

- Kyo ? Appela légèrement la chasseuse de prime.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il agisse de manière étrange ? Bientôt plus énervée qu'inquiète, Yuya l'attrapa par le bras et le secoua.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kyo ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis plus rien ?

- Maintenant !

- Hein ?

Kyo passa un bras dans le dos de sa compagne et l'attira de nouveau à lui. La pluie battait son plein, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, l'orage grondait violemment, les éclairs poursuivaient leurs perpétuelles danse dans un ciel sombre menaçant. Même le regard de l'homme se faisait plus féroce. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres avertissant Yuya d'un danger imminent. Elle le connaissait par cœur son démon, et ce sourire ne laissait présager rien de bon. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Non Kyo ! Pas ici, pas maintenant. On est en pleine tempête.

Cela ne semblait aucunement gêner le meurtrier aux mille victimes, il avait connu des orages bien pires que celui qui se préparait. De plus, ne s'était-il pas promis de lui faire payer ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte planche à pain de croire qu'on peut me fausser compagnie ? Tu vas me le payer !

N'importe quelle femme serait restée pétrifiée de peur face à l'avertissement de Kyo, mais pas Yuya. Pour autant, elle n'était pas non plus rassurée. Plus les éléments se déchainaient, plus elle craignait que Kyo ne mette sa menace à exécution. De plus, cette étrange expression plaquée sur son visage de pervers ne permettait pas de penser le contraire. Pourtant, malgré le temps et son angoisse, elle ne rêvait que de lui, qu'il prenne possession d'elle lui faisant oublier sa peine des derniers mois. Elle leva alors sur lui un regard lourd de sens et s'abandonna totalement aux caresses de son amant.

Kyo ne se fit pas prier. Il empoigna un des seins de la chasseuse de prime la plaquant contre l'arbre le plus près. Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage et passionné enroulant son autre main sous ses fesses. Dominée par la force du démon, Yuya ne put que subir ses assauts. Néanmoins, malgré des gestes d'apparence brutales, Kyo traitait la jeune femme avec une infinie précaution. Il avait juré de lui faire payer en la prenant en pleine nature. Pour accompagner sa vengeance, le temps jouait en sa faveur. Mais au grand jamais il n'avait songé à lui faire le moindre mal. Elle n'avait déjà que trop souffert de son obstination à garder le silence.

Kyo abandonna avec un grondement la bouche de la belle, écarta les pans de son yukata et plongea sur sa poitrine. Malgré la violence de la tempête, il entendant distinctement les soupirs de Yuya. Elle s'agrippait de ses petites mains à son kimono, tremblante d'excitation. Quand alors il fut certain qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir, il la souleva du sol et la pénétra d'un coup de rein. Elle enroula d'instinct ses jambes autour de lui et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque. Jamais encore Yuya n'avait senti Kyo aussi débordant de passion. Serait-ce la peur d'avoir cru la perdre pour toujours qui le poussait à agir ainsi ? Les lèvres du démon refusait de quitter celle de la chasseuse de prime et il imprimait à leurs deux corps un rythme à la fois soutenu et léger. C'était une punition exquise pensa la jeune femme au bord de la jouissance. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure à jamais.

Quand ils approchèrent tous deux de l'extase, Kyo libéra les lèvres de Yuya qui, dans une explosion de bonheur en profita pour lui hurler ces mots qu'elle ne lui avait plus dits depuis si longtemps.

- Je t'aime Kyo !

Même s'il ne répondit pas, elle eut néanmoins le temps d'apercevoir ce petit sourire espiègle prouvant qu'elle l'avait touché. Elle en fut profondément heureuse un nouvel espoir naissant en elle. Elle se fit alors la promesse de ne plus jamais douter de lui.

Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse et, Yuya attrapant la main de Kyo, se mit à courir en quête d'un abri, quelques idées derrière la tête. Ils avaient beaucoup de retard à rattraper…


End file.
